Almost In Control
by Animefan1900
Summary: Bladebreakers don't remember Kai. Entire world has forgotten Captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai has a new place next to Christian. But what happens when a new enemy appears? How will Kai handle his new life? Sequel to Out Of Control
1. Problem

_Here it is. Fist chapter of the sequel. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Problem

It had been three months now. It wasn't such a long time but for Kai it felt like years. He watched out of the window with sad eyes. Bladebreakers had won both America and Russian tournament and were world champions now. But it wasn't that what was making Kai sad. He was out of his usual character but he couldn't help it. His life was ruined forever.

At least his out of control episodes had quitened down. Kai rarely lost control now. Christian had given him some pointers.

'Kai?' Sara knocked on the door.

'What?' Kai asked as she stepped in the room.

'How are you doing? You haven't come out of this room again,' Sara said but it sounded more like lecturing.

'I come when I want to. Anything else?' Kai snorted even though he knew he shouldn't.

'Don't give me that,' Sara sighened,

'Believe it or not but I know how you feel.'

'How?'

'I didn't know about Christian either at first,' Sara revealed.

'What?!' Kai basically shouted.

'Yeah. We do have at least a hundred year gap between our ages. It takes time but you will get used to us,' Sara explained.

'Yeah, right,' Kai stated bluntly before turning away.

'I know that isn't the only reason. You did the right thing,' Sara tried to calm Kai down.

'Yeah, yeah. It's just that... I never realized...' Kai said quietly.

'... That you cared about them as friends. Sometimes, the important things are realized on the hard way,' Sara closed her eyes and walked back to the door.

She opened the door, 'Oh and go drink something. It makes you feel better.'

Kai listened to Sara close the door. Sighing he stood up and took his phone out. Thanks to Christian's memory "deletion" no one wasn't going to track his phone. Kai was able to surf on the net freely. He always checked the news, old and new.

Checking news about Bladebreakers winning the tournament had become a habit.

There was three boys standing with gold medals around their necks and they hold a big gold cup up in the air with huge smiles. Kai smiled everytime he saw the picture.

 _'Sara is right. I did the right thing. I could never destroy their lives the same way what happened to me,'_ Kai thought. He put his phone away and took Dranzer next. New hideout or place where they staid had a training room.

 _'At least I'm able to blade here,'_ Kai thought out loud. Kai left his room and headed towards the training room downstairs, but first he had to go take a sip of blood.

* * *

As sun began rise behind the horizon Kai ended his beyblade and power training. He had more control on his speed and was able to run so fast that it looked like teleportation. Other powers hadn't appear yet.

'How's your training going?' Christian asked while standing by the door.

'Okay I guess,' Kai called Dranzer back before walking past Christian.

'Remember Kai that even though we are brothers, that doesn't mean you can disrespect me like that. I'm still the leader in here,' Christian said calmly but Kai sensed a hint of anger.

'I'm sorry... sir but I'm not used to this. Give me time,' Kai said.

'Go to sleep. Tonight you have a work to do,' Christian clearly ignored Kai's request and continued on his way.

 _'Ignoring me. Typical,'_ Kai thought growling before going back to his room.

* * *

Christian watched Kai slam his door shut. He sighed deeply as Sara suddenly appeared.

'Are you sure about this?' she asked with narrowed eyes.

'About what?'

'About Kai. Do you really think he's able to handle it? He can't even gather information right,' Sara complained.

'We just have to wait and see. By the way Sara, why has your attitude changed when it comes to Kai?' Christian wondered.

'First I felt sympathy towards him but lately, he's been a total douchbag. It's annoying,' Sara explained.

'It looks like we are no different from Bladebreakers.'

'What do you mean by that?' Sara asked wondering.

'Kai acted like this towards them too. It's natural I guess. Give him time to come around,' Christian winked.

'I don't get it,' Sara admitted.

'Sis, sometimes people... or things handle other people differently. You should know that. We both are Hiwataris too,' Christian smiled. Sara watched him leave dumbfounded.

'You are right as usual brother,' Sara laughed.

* * *

Mike stood behind the door listening to the conversation hand-crossed.

 _'I think someone needs my assistance,'_ he thought smiling.

* * *

In Japan Tyson was beyblading with Andrew when Max and Kenny came in.

'Hey you guys! Come to battle?!' Tyson yelled.

'We just came to see what you are doing? Evrything going well?' Max asked.

'Yeah!' Tyson laughed. Others looked at him sadly.

'You know Tyson... You can't hide it,' Kenny stated.

'Hide what?' Tyson asked.

'Ray,' Max replied sadly. Tyson's eyes widened slightly before moving down.

'You're right. I just... can't believe that he's gone,' Tyson shook his head before taking Dragoon.

'Neither of us can either but he's always in our memory,' Max tried to lighten the mood.

'Right. Let's just continue what we are doing and keep him in our minds in positive way. We have awesome memories of him!' Tyson engouraged others and it worked.

'Yeah!' everyone yelled while throwing a fist up in the air.

* * *

After 7 hours sun was finally down enough to Kai go outside to take a fresh air. He had a balcony in his room.

'It does feel nice, doesn't it?' voice suddenly asked. Kai jumped and turned to see Mike standing behind him.

'Don't sneak up on me like that! Jhees,' Kai hissed.

'Sorry about that,' Mike didn't move his gace from Kai's back.

'I hate when someone stares at me. Get to the point or leave,' Kai growled.

'Sharp as ever. Christian asked me to give you the next job.'

'How much information does he need?'

'No, you won't go get info for us.'

Kai turned with a small shock on his face, 'What do you mean?'

'Truthfully, you haven't been doing your... information job quite right. No offense. So, Christian wanted to give you a field job,' Mike explained.

'Field?'

'It was Marko's job until he got his head blown away,' Mike joked. Until Kai could say anything, Mike threw some papers to him.

'Your job is basically to get some money from crooks who haven't paid back yet. And since it's your first time, I was ordered to go with you but only to watch,' Mike smiled.

'Why?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'That way we can be sure that you can do it on your own and don't need a babysitter,' Mike laughed, 'Let's go.'

'Tsk,' Kai followed Mike quietly.

 _'Is everything a joke to him?'_ Kai thought as they left the building.

* * *

After walking Kai and Mine arrived to an old warehouse.

'By the way, they are humans woth guns and they don't know our... vampire side,' Mike blurted.

'Seriously? Guns? How do you expect me to go there then?' Kai spatted.

'Didn't evenyone tell you where we get our blood supply?'

'Don't tell me...' Kai backed away until Mike grabbed his hand.

'Oh yes. We kill those crooks and take their blood from their bodies. We aren't low on blood now but if you need to defend yourself, kill them,' Mike advised.

'No way! Forget that!' Kai shouted.

'Shut up! Let me remind you that you aren't human anymore. Forget your morals. It's annoying,' Mike hit Kai behind the head and pushed Kai forward.

Kai couldn't think if anything as they stood in front of the big doors. He glanced back at Mine before knocking on the door. As it opened Kai got another shock.

'Who is it?' boy's voice asked. He was around Kai's age.

'Oh... Mike,' he noticed, 'Who's this?'

'He's Kai and new,' Mike answered.

'What about Marko?'

'Sir killed him. Marko broke too many rules. It reminds me... Kai,' it was definitely a hint.

'Money is late,' Kai said. Boy backed away from the door.

'Right. I'm Erik,' he introduced as Kai stepped in, 'We don't have the money yet. We will give it when we have it.'

'Sir isn't very patient man,' Kai said back. Immediately, he saw worry change to anger in Erik's eyes. Couple other kids walked in.

 _'What kind of business these kids are into?'_ Kai only thought.

'And I tell you again, we don't have it,' Erik pulled out a gun, 'Why don't you go and tell your boss that?'

Kai glanced at Mike who nodded.

'Great,' Kai sighed.

'What?' Erik questioned. Before he realized it, he was on the ground while Kai was holding a gun at him.

'Erik!' girl yelled.

'Stay back Gina and Matt!' he ordered.

 _'Erik's in charge. Good to know,'_ Kai kept his straight face entire time.

'Look. We know that we borrow money but you are going to get it. Please, give us more time,' Erik kept his hands up.

Without looking back Kai took his phone out and called Christian.

'Yes... they beg for more time. What is your answer?' Kai spoke. He could hear Erik's heartbeat go faster.

 _'I guessed they would do that. Kill them. I don't have more time to give. Now, I have to pay from my own pockets because of their failure,'_ Christian said firmly. With no words Kai hang up.

'What did he say?' Matt asked.

'He told me to... kill you,' Kai answered honestly.

'WHAT?!' they yelled just as Kai pulled the trigger and shot three times.

It wasn't until the next minute Kai realized what he had done. He dropped the gun while shaking.

'What... Why did I do that?!' Kai demanded for answers.

'You did it because your Donor told you to,' Mike saud before starting to clean up.

'Donor?' Kai was totally lost.

'You truly are oblivious. Since Christian turned you, he's your donor. You will do everything he tells you to. Heck, if he would order you to kill yourself, you would shoot yourself on the head,' Mike said.

'And there's nothing yiu can do about it,' he continued laughing.

'What...' Kai couldn't believe it. He ran back to the mansion without any thought.

'Christian!' he yelled and found Christian sitting on the couch with a glass of blood.

'It looks like Mike told you,' he moved the glass back and forth like he was playing with it.

'Why didn't you tell me? I'm literally your doll which you control and you didn't bother to tell me!' Kai shouted.

'Use your head idiot. This was the first time I told you to do something. Other times were suggestions,' Christian said annoyed.

'Suggestions? Why don't I believe you?' Kai questioned but didn't stay to hear any answer. Everyone heard Kai slamming his door shut.

'I told Christian that would happen,' Sara said. Christian moved his eyes from the door and took a book to read.

 _'Nice one. Ignore everything,'_ Sara shook her head before leaving herself.

* * *

'Bastard!' Kai threw papers and other stuff on the walls and ground. He even took his pillow and ripped it apart. Feathers flew everywhere.

 _'Dammit! Why do I get so emotional?'_ Kai kicked the night table. Kai put his head on his knees and grabbed his head like it was avout to explode.

 _'Okay... I have to resist him somehow. I don't want to kill anyone else,'_ Kai decided.

'That would be in vain,' voice said and Kai threw his head up. It was Rick. How did he came in without a sound?

'What do you mean by that?' Kai growled.

'No one can resist a donor Kai. I tried to resist myself but it's no use. Besides, your attitude is annoying you know that?' Rick gazed at Kai angrily.

'Don't tell me what to do! I act like I want and I don't want to kill anyone else!'

'Just shut up. If you weren't Sir's little brother, I would kill you to make everyone's life better,' Rick stated.

'Don't... call him that,' Kai laid on his side back towards Rick.

'I don't get what your problem is. Christian saved your life from death and in the end from Marko and Jack too and this is how you repay him back? Acting like a dick towards him?' Rick left.

 _'I... it's true but... I lost eveything else. How am I suppose to react to that?'_ Kai asked himself.

* * *

After two weeks Max and Kenny came, Dickenson called Tyson's gradfather.

'Hey little dudes!' granddad yelled. All three boys came down running.

'What is it? We were practising?' Tyson asked.

'Stanley called and wanted to inform you that you have been called a party,' elderly said

'Party?!' Tyson asked excited.

'Yes. Every team will be there. America, China and Russian teams.'

'That's nice. When is it and where?' Kenny asked.

'It's going to be held in China in Ray's honour,' grandfather said.

'Okay. We coild visit Ray's grave or something too,' Tyson suggested. Max and Kenny agreed.

'Stanley had ordered plane tickets for tonight's flight,' grandfather said.

'We have to pack and in a hurry!' Tyson panicked as did everyone else.

* * *

 _'A party is being held in China for Ray Kon's honour. Everyone who wants to come is welcome. Time for the party is 7 pm in Hong Kong in a BBA building,'_ tv reporter said.

Kai shut the tv off. After calming down somewhat he wanted to watch a document or something but news got his away.

 _'The final farewell huh,'_ Kai smiled.

'Go.' Kai snapped out of his thoughts and saw Christian with a bottle.

'You saw this party coming?' Kai asked even though he knew the answer.

'Yes and you want to go there. Don't worry. I won't send anyone after you myself,' he put bottle next to Kai before leaving.

'Huh?' Kai questioned.

'I can't guarantee that others won't follow you,' Christian said and left.

 _'...this is how you repay him back? Acting like a dick towards him?'_ Rick's words rang in his ears.

 _'And still he... cares for me... I don't know what do or think anymore,'_ Kai thought desperately. He tookbthe bottle, took his jacket and left the mansion fast. It was a daytime now and Bladebreakers plane would arrive around 6 pm. Kai had some time to watch around.

* * *

 _Here you go! XDD_

 _Reviews make me happy and curious what you thought._


	2. Party

_Shorter but here. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Party

BBA buss arrived in front of the tall building in the middle of Hong Kong.  
Tyson stepped out after Max and Kenny. All Starz and White Tigers were already there.

'Hi mom,' Max ran to Judy and hugged her.

'Hey Max. How are you doing? Are you okay?' Judy kneeled lower and rubbed Max's neck and cheek.

'I'm okay. I just miss Ray,' Max stroked Judy's hand.

'I know Maxi, I know,' Judy smiled calmly. As Max talking to his mother Tyson walked to Lee and others.

'How are things going in here?' he asked.

'Fine. At least we know Ray's killer. That's good enough for me,' Lee said.

'You don't sound like it,' Mariah took Lee's hand.

'None of us will sound like it,' Lee chuckled. Then building's door were opened and they were let inside along with other people.

'Dickenson?' Kenny called out. Elderly came out.

'Come here everyone. Party's going to be held here,' Dickenson opened the door wide open.

'Thank you Dickenson,' Judy nodded and everyone went inside. There was a stage for a peformer.

'Hello and welcome everyone! This party is as you all know for Ray but not a sad one, happy one. We have a great memories of him!' Dickenson said to microphone.

* * *

Kai walked slowly insize along with other people. After that he listened to Dickenson's speech next tp the dpors. People came in and out but Kai's attention was elsewhere. Taking a breath he stepped inside. People were dancing, singing and drinking.

'Aah!' someone collided with his legs. Kai recognized him immediately, Kevin. Mariah was running behind him.

'I'm sorry. He doesn't look where he's going,' she apologized.

'It's... fine,' Kai said.

'Did... you know Ray?'

'What?' Kai asked.

'Did you know Ray? You came here,' Mariah repeated.

'From... a television. That's about it,' Kai replied.

'Do you know us too?' Kevin asked. Mariah hut him on the head.

'Yeah. White Tigers,' Kai nodded.

'Cool! I have to tell Lee about you!' Kevin left running.

'Kevin! Wait up!' Mariah yelled and tried to catch up with smaller boy.

'They are lively as usual,' Kai thought. He headed towards the front next.  
He saw a picture of Ray in front of the stages. Kai couldn't help but to feel like it was Ray's memorial or something.

'Sorry Ray. If I had keeping my mouth shut, you would still be here,' Kai apologized. As tears threaytened to fall he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'You okay kid?' it was Dickenson.

'I'm not a kid,' Kai pushed Dickenson's hand off.

'Alright. Did you know Ray?'

'Why everyone asks me that?' Kai narrowed his eyes before turning away.

'Because you look sad,' Dickenson answered his own version, 'At least I think so.'  
Kai turned his head slightly back.

'Do you want to meet the team? Bladebreakers?' Dickenson asked.

'If... it's alright?' Kai asked. Dickenson nodded, asked Kai to wait and went to get Tyson and others.

* * *

Christian looked out of the window towards the city. He heard door open and close.

'Is this a good idea? Allow Kai go near the people whose minds you erased?' Mike questioned hands crossed.

'I don't see harm in it. It's like meeting a stranger. Kai going there won't bring their memories back,' Christian explained.

'Ok. I believe you know what's best for your younger brother...' Mike began and caught Christian's attention.

'But he doesn't belong here. You saw how he reacted when you gave him Marko's position and... he doesn't see you as a brother or Sara as a sister. I think you know that,' Mike spoke.

'What's your point?' Christian asked.

'He wants time to get used to this. You gave Sara time. Why not give it to him? Let him... realize that his time as a human is over. He still holds onto his morals,' Mike leaned against Christian's desk.

'How will he realize it?'

'He's there among humans now, right? He will see it sooner or later that he doesn't belong there anymore.'

'You also said he doesn't belong here either,' Christian recalled.

'As long as he holds onto his morals he won't. Let me go there and speak to him,' Mike suggested.

'You are allowed to do whatever you want,' Christian turned back to the window. Mike bent down and left.

* * *

Kai felt weird but... happy when Tyson was talking to him about random stuff. Party had gone a while but Kai felt like an outsider.

'Do you blade?' Tyson asked.

'Sometimes,' Kai said.

'Cool! Maybe you should join our team,' Tyson grabbed Kai's hand. Kai let out a chuckle.

'Will you?' Tyson repeated.

'Seriously?' Kai confirmed.

'Yes. Kenny here doesn't want actually battle but be on his computer,' Tyson pointed out.

'Well I'm sorry,' Kenny stated. Max had to hold his stomach while laughing.

'That would be... fun I guess but I can't,' Kai shook his head and pulled his hand away.

'Why? You look strong,' Tyson wondered.

'Looks can be deceiving, right?' Michael appeared right behind Kai.

'Well, looks like he hasn't changed,' Kai thought turning his gaze away from Michael.

'Michael! Look what comes out of your mouth!' Tyson warned.

'Or what Granger? Going to beat ne up with a stick?' Michael continued.

'Maybe I will since you deserve it!' Tyson was red with anger. Before fight broke out Dickenson stepped in.

'Hey, hey boys. Calm down everyone. I heard every word. Michael, that wasn't nice and I would like you to apologize to our guest here,' Dickenson explained.

'Huh? Me?' Michael was like he didn't do anything wrong.

'Tyson isn't allowed to beat up anyone and has to apologize to you too,' Dickenson said.

'Grrr... Sorry,' Michael stated before leaving.

'Maybe... that counts,' Dickenson pondered.

'It's fine. Forget it,' Kai said.

'It's not fine dude. Michael was rude,' Tyson protested. Kai sighed when he saw Mike standing next to the door. He nodded his head. Kai walked towards Mike without a word.

'What is it? Dude?!' Tyson called out. Kai realized he hadn't told him his name yet even though they had talk... Tyson had talk to him for a while.

'What are you doing here?' Kai asked whispering.

'Let's just say I came to see how you are doing. Well? Is this nice?' Mike asked.

'Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?' Kai questioned.

'You know... I spoke with Sir about this. We know that you don't belong here and want you to realize it,' Mike answered.

'There you go again. Deciding what's better for me. I already told you! I want to decide it myself!' Kai snarled.

'We haven't decided anything. Just remember, you don't belong here. You're not human,' Mike said before leaving.

'Jerk,' Kai murmured.

'I agree!' Tyson's voice echoed behind him.

'Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversation?' Kai asked.

'No but you looked like you didn't like him. What does he mean you don't belong here?' Tyson asked himself.

'Not this again,' Kai sighed.

'He meant what you heard. I don't belong here. That's why I won't join your team,' Kai said before leaving.

'Tell us your name at least!' Max yelled after him.

'Kai,' with that Kai left the building.

'What was that?' Tyson wondered out loud.

* * *

Kai slowed down his pace when he arrived to the alley.

'That bastard!' Kai kicked the box under the fire escape.

'What's their problem?! I know I don't belong there! I just wanted to see them... at least a little while,' Kai walked back and forth.

'Okay,' Kai shook his hands and head to calm down a bit. Kai let his hands fall back next to him. He didn't see a figure sneak up behind him until a thin wire was wrapped tightly around his neck.

'Arghh!' Kai grabbed the hands holding the wire.

'Ng... A... a...' person was tightening the grip.

'Sssh... Let go... Easy...' voice whispered next to his ear. Kai knew that voice but from where. Kai gritted his teeth, kicked behind him and threw person over him. Even though person flew, grip didn't let go. Lack of oxygen caused Kai also to fall down. Person sat on Kai's back and kept strangling. Kai gasped for air but felt lightheaded. In desperation he kicked and hit between legs.

'Aah!' person grunted and wire loosened. Kai threw person off and coughed. It didn't take long until person pushed him on the ground and grapped his throat. This time Kai had a better chance of fighting. He threw a glance to a person's face but he had a hood and mask.

'Sssh... Go to sleep... I'm going to kill you,' boy whispered.

'No... you won't!' Kai hissed and punched boy on the neck. His eyes turned red behind the contact lenses. Boy fell off and Kai jumped on his feet gasping out. Punch wasn't strong enough to knock the guy out.

'I'm going to kill you... I'M GOING YO KILL YOU!' boy yelled. Kai saw bright red eyes staring at him.

'On your own?' boy turned sharply around. Mike was cracking his fingers and ready to fight.

'This is not over!' boy pointed before vanishing.

'You okay?' Mike asked.

'Yeah. Was he... a vampire? I saw the red eyes,' Kai rubbed his neck.

'Probably and it looks like he has a bone to pick with you,' Mike tapped Kai on the back.

'What's funny?' Kai growled. Mike smirked like he didn't understand.

'Nothing really. This is my normal face and I don't want to be dark and gloomy guy,' Mike explained before jumping up.

'You coming?!' he yelled from the rooftop

'Not yet!' Kai shouted back and headed towards the park.

'I think you should return! Who knows whose going to attack next!' Mike said with a laugh, yet again and left.

'I'm going to take care of myself thank you very much,' Kai murmured.

* * *

'Where are you? I have been waiting forever,' young woman yelled to the phone.

'Oh? You slept in! I have told you many times what to do with that. What now then? We are late from the movies and go there. Ideas?' she complained.

'Not just a restaurant will do... Hey? Whose there?' she heatd something crack.

'What's going on?' male voice asked. Woman watched a shadow come closer.

'Who are you?' she asked just when figure disappeared.

'Aaaaah!' she screamed when she felt fangs sunk into her neck.

'Hey? HEY! Are you okay? What's going on? LISA!' man yelled from the phone as woman's lifeless body fell on the ground. Figure smirked, showing bloody teeth and chin.

* * *

 _Review :))_


	3. Chapter 3

For you readers who are waiting for a new chapter,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but this is my plan. I'm planning finishing World Of Grey, Conflict In Royal (Can't write that word XD) Family and War Of Holy Beasts stories first since they are frsh in my mind.

Then I will concentrate on next ones, like Secret Land, Escape From DarkPastand (needs little rewrite) and so on. So sorry about this buu hold on a little bit longer ;)

This note will be replaced when chapter is coming. See ya then


End file.
